


Kitchen Mess

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Constance comes home to find a mess in her kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithlomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithlomi/gifts).



> So mithlomi gave the prompt _8\. Innocence, d’Artagnan/Constance_ a bit ago for a meme. I don’t think this quite fills the prompt, but here you go.

When she returned home from the market, there two signs that something was happening. And that it - whatever it might be - was happening in her kitchen.

The first sign that something was happening in her kitchen, was the muffled cursing that she could hear behind the closed door. The second was that the house servants were at the door giggling to each other behind their hands and immediately stopped as soon as they saw her. All of them moving away quickly as one glared at the door and returned with her fellows to their household duties.

She pushes open the door and finds that her kitchen is right a mess. As is the current occupant, who is leveling an entirely innocent look at her.

“Madame.”

“Whats all this then?”

“Would you believe me if I said this was the work of another?”

“Considering that you are the only occupant of the room and there are no foot prints leading out of it? No I would not.”

He sighs, loosing the innocent look as he looks around at the mess, failing to get even a bit of the mess out of his hair.

“I thought as much.”

She steps further into the room, shaking her head at the mess and notes that one of the household servants has taken her place at the door and is staring at the mess with wide eyes.

“What were you even thinking of doing, d'Artagnan?”

“I was only thinking of making a nice meal for you. You do much to help the Musketeers when we ask it of you. I wanted to show my appreciation, but I appear to have made a mess of things instead.”

She smiles slightly at him.

“Indeed you did. What you can do for now, is clean up the mess you made. Next time, might I recommend requesting the assistance of someone who is more suited to the kitchen.”

“Perhaps I might. I think I just might be out of practice in knowing my way around a kitchen.”


End file.
